Darkness
by liana1
Summary: G1 - Ironhide is suffering fits, where he feels he is falling into a great black void. But he's not the only one who feels that way.


Boring. That's what the day had been. Boring. No sign of any Decepticons anywhere and that's what he had to report to Optimus Prime. Ironhide walked through Autobot Headquarters in a sour mood. As he walked through the base he passed by several Autobots. Some looked up to say "Hi" but took one look at him and immediately thought the better of it. When he reached Prime, Optimus was busy with Spike Witwicky. Spike was telling Prime more about basketball; he'd been teaching some of the Autobots how to play. Seeing Spike, Ironhide suppressed his annoyance at his boring day and waited patiently for Prime to finish. Spike, upon seeing Ironhide, wondered what the Autobot wanted. Since Prime's back was to Ironhide, Spike quickly grabbed the ball from him and tossed it to Ironhide. Prime turned to Ironhide, noting the too perfect calm in his comrade. "Hey, Ironhide, wanna learn to play?" Spike asked, grinning. The Autobot lieutenent allowed himself a brief smile before gently tossing the ball back to Spike. "No, not today, Spike." "That's okay, Ironhide." Spike's grin got even bigger. "Maybe some other time." "Ironhide," Prime said softly, with a nod. "Report." "No sign of the Decepticons, Prime." Ironhide's face remained placid, his voice unusually calm. "No sign? Hmm." Prime responded thoughtfully. "I don't like this quiet streak." "I don't either, Prime," Spike said as he walked up next to Prime, the basketball under one arm. "Teletran 1 hasn't picked up any Decepticon activity anywhere in the last six weeks, either here on Earth or on Cybertron." Optimus looked at Spike for a moment, then turned his attention back to Ironhide. He stood before Prime, his face remaining placid, but deep down Prime knew that the lack of Decepticon activity had to be burning him up inside. The fact that Ironhide wasn't saying anything about actually hunting for the Decepticons bothered him. This sudden change in Ironhide bothered him even more. He stood there a few moments longer, lost in thought, his concern for Ironhide growing. "We'll step up patrols. They're out there somewhere, plotting something. I'm sending a small team to Cybertron, to assist Elita. Spike, go get Blaster and radio Cybertron. Let Elita know. We'll radio her again as soon as the team is assembled and ready to go." "Sure thing, Optimus." Spike headed off in search of Blaster. Ironhide turned to go. "Ironhide . . ." "Yes, Prime?" Ironhide turned back to look at him. "Is there anything bothering you?" Prime watched Ironhide carefully. "No." The answer came back smoothly, too smoothly for Prime's liking. Prime inwardly sighed. He didn't want to do this but he felt he had no other choice. "Report to Repair Bay in one hour." "Prime . . . " Ironhide began. "Just be there in one hour, Ironhide. That's an order. I'll meet you there." Ironhide was stunned. He simply nodded,then left. Optimus watched him go before heading to Repair Bay himself, his concern growing.  
  
Ironhide walked back the way he'd come, heading outside. The sun was beginning to sink slowly in the horizon. He climbed up the side of the mountain and the Ark, finding a nice place to sit and think. Ironhide sat down, resting his chin in his hands, watching the sun go down. As he watched the sun go down, Ironhide's thoughts began to wander. At first, his thoughts focused on his boring day. He wondered why he hadn't told Prime what was bothering him. His thoughts grew steadily darker. As if all the light was leaving him. In his darkness he felt trapped, with no way to escape. Ironhide soon became aware of another sensation, that of falling. The darkness was closing in around him and he was falling. All that he cared about was slipping away. A black void appeared below him . . . Ironhide snapped out of it suddenly, looking around and wondering for a brief moment where he was and what had happened. With no recollection of what happened, Ironhide paused to get his bearings before climbing down and walking slowly into the base, heading to Repair Bay.  
  
In Repair Bay, as Ironhide was watching the sun go down, Ratchet, First Aid, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Sparkplug were talking. The lack of Decepticon activity bothered them. Sparkplug sat in a chair much too large for him while the four Autobots leaned against the walls. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then looked at Wheeljack. "I don't understand it. They can't keep quiet for much longer." Wheeljack nodded in agreement, then responded. "Agreed. Ironhide's been going out on patrols as well and even he hasn't been running inot them, Sparkplug." Ratchet spoke up. "Ironhide isn't back from his patrol, at least not that I'm aware of." Optimus Prime walked in at that moment. The four Autobots stood straight and looked at him. "Is Ironhide back from his patrol?" Ratchet asked, walking up to Prime. "Yes, he is. Still no sign of the Decepticons." They looked at Optimus Prime curiously. He wasn't there to tell them that. Something was up. "There's something else, isn't there, Prime?" Ratchet asked. It was actually more of a statement than a question. "Ironhide will be here in a little less than an hour. I want some diagnostics run." Wheeljack approached Prime. "Think there may be something wrong?" "I'm not sure. But I mean to find out." Prime's reply unsettled them. Ratchet looked at Prime, more disturbed by this than the sudden quiet streak by the Decepticons. "Something's bothering you, isn't there?" Ratchet asked as he folded his arms, his voice stern. Optimus sighed. He couldn't hide his concerns from them; they knew something was wrong. Ironhide was their friend. Prime knew that they would do whatever they could to help. "For the last couple of weeks, Ironhide's been too calm when reporting in from his patrols. I know that he wants to go hunting for the Decepticons but he hasn't said a word about it. And that worries me." The four medical officers and Sparkplug stood there in silence, stunned at Prime's revelation. Slowly, Ratchet and First Aid gathered their scanners, preparing for their diagnostic scans.  
  
The memory of what happend outside quickly fading, Ironhide walked to Repair Bay. But something danced along the edges of his senses, something he couldnt quite grasp. Something he felt he should. Ironhide paused for a moment, not liking the feeling. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pin down what was wrong. An Autobot passing by brought Ironhide out of it. He quickly dismissed the feeling as anxiety and the desire to get back into action. Ironhide continued on to his destination.  
  
Ironhide walked into Repair Bay just as the hour was up. At first, he didn't know what to say. Ironhide suddenly felt uncomfortable being there; he wished he was somewhere else. He stood there as Ratchet motioned for him to lie down. "Prime, what's this all about?" "It's just a simple check, Ironhide. Nothing more." He was quiet for a moment and they thought he was satisfied with that answer. That didn't last. "Why, Prime?" Optimus regarded him calmly for a moment before replying. "You're going to Cybertron to assist Elita. I'm making sure that the team going up is functioning properly." Ironhide thought about it and it made sense. But privately he wondered if Prime had decided to send him to Cybertron before he'd walked in or not. Ironhide reluctantly lied down on the table. Optimus watched Ironhide in concern. Try as he might, he couldn't understand this change in Ironhide's behaviour. Watching silently, he waited patiently for the results. In a few minutes, Ratchet and First Aid were done with the scans. But the entire time, Ironhide felt uncomfortable, uneasy, like he was about to be dissected for closer examination. He quickly got down, his eyes falling on Prime. Ratchet looked at Prime. "All systems normal. He's good to go." Ironhide examined Prime carefully before asking. "Who else is going?" "Aside from you, I haven't decided yet." Ironhide nodded thoughtfully. "I'd like for Ultra Magnus at least to accompany me." Optimus and Ratchet didn't look at him right away, instead looked at each other, trying to contain their shock. This was definitely unusual. Now Optimus was feeling truly concerned. Ironhide and Ultra Magnus had not been getting along lately. Granted, both were lieutenents and wouldn't always see eye to eye, but it had been worse since the Decepticons had disappeared. Optimus turned to Ironhide. He couldn't deny his request, no matter how out of character it seemed. "Sure, Ironhide. I'll talk to Ultra Magnus about it." Ironhide was about to say something more, but another strange sensation came over him. He felt like the walls of the room were closing in on him and he had to get out. Ironhide simply nodded his head, then turned and ran out of Repair Bay, leaving his friends stunned.  
  
In Repair Bay, Optimus Prime watched as Ironhide ran out without a word. He and Ratchet began to follow, Prime issuing orders. "Wheeljack, Perceptor, you're going to Cybertron. Ratchet, find Brawn, Skyfire, and Ultra Magnus. Tell them to report to Repair Bay immediately. First Aid, start the diagnostics. I'll be back soon." Optimus raced after Ironhide. To him, it seemed that Ironhide was running somewhat blindly. Prime promised to find out what was going on inside Ironhide's head. When Ironhide finally stopped, Prime hesitated before approaching him. It was in that moment that Ironhide forgot the sensation. Ironhide frowned; he didn't recall being dismissed from Repair Bay. The Autobot tried to vainly recall what happened for him to leave suddenly. "Is everything all right?" Prime's voice startled him. "Yes. Why?" Ironhide turned around. 'No, it isn't,' he thought. 'Why can't I tell Prime what's bothering me?' Optimus watched Ironhide, speaking softly. "You ran out of Repair Bay rather suddenly." He stepped closer to Ironhide, one hand outstretched to rest on his friend's shoulder. Fear gripped Ironhide at that moment. He wanted to get away, far away, but he couldn't move. Darkness started to overtake him once more; he struggled to remain focused. Ironhide barely felt Prime's hand on his shoulder. He was vaguely aware that Optimus was saying something but what, he couldn't say for sure. Ironhide simply nodded his head, unaware that Optimus was leading him back to Repair Bay.  
  
First Aid finished his final scan. The five Autobots accompanying Ironhide to Cybertron checked out and Repair Bay was once again left to him, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Sparkplug. They waitied patiently for Optimus to return, hoping Ironhide would be with him, but also fearing it for some unknown reason. First Aid glanced at Ratchet. Ratchet looked worn out. First Aid felt sorry for him; this had to be hard on Ratchet, having to find the others instead of following Prime to check on Ironhide. Wondering what he had missed in the scans, First Aid looked at the floor. Ratchet was starting to feel edgy. 'They should be here by now,' he thought. He was just about to go after them when Prime returned with an unconscious Ironhide. Everyone stood there, shocked, as Optimus laid Ironhide's still form on one of the tables. Without even thinking, First Aid grabbed his scanner and began to run more diagnostics. While First Aid ran the diagnostics, Prime talked quietly with Ratchet. "What happened, Prime?" "I'm not sure. I started to bring him back and he collapsed. "Something isn't right, Ratchet. I'm not sure if sending Ironhide to Cybertron is going to be the best thing." "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Wheeljack and Perceptor will be there to watch over him."  
  
Colours. Bright, vivid colours. That's all he saw. They swirled all about him. He reached out to touch them but they just passed through his hand. Every now and then, a flash of white light would appear. Every time he saw that light, he felt afraid but also drawn towards it. He eventually became aware of voices. Ironhide couldn't tell if they were talking about him or about something else but it didn't matter. The voices stopped for a moment and began again, this time talking to him. He tried to answer but the words didn't make sense. Images danced in with the colours, images of his friends. Ironhide reached for them, fighting to regain consciousness, but darkness overtook him again. He didn't have the strength to fight it.  
  
Optimus held Ironhide's hand for a couple minutes longer. He looked at First Aid, hoping for answers. First Aid had never felt this uncomfortable before. He didn't have an answer for Optimus. He didn't have an answer for himself. When First Aid didn't answer, Prime looked at Ironhide again. Reluctantly, he let go of Ironhide's hand, and walked away.  
  
An hour later, Ironhide stirred. His headed pounded, and he ached all over. Ironhide looked around and saw that Repair Bay was empty, except for one. Optimus looked up as Ironhide began to move about. He'd stood quiet vigil over his friend. At first, he thought perhaps Ironhide would slip back into unconsciousness. When he didn't, Prime was soon at his friend's side, helping him up. "Ironhide, are you okay?" He didn't answer right away. He dimly recalled what happened but, as before, the memory faded fast. "Yeah. What happened?" Ironhide climbed down from the table, but Prime had to catch him to keep him from falling. "You collapsed. You look like you're ready to do so again. Sit down and take it easy for a moment." Ironhide didn't have a chance to argue; Prime was already leading him to a chair. Ratchet walked in, saw Ironhide, and walked over to a monitor. Prime made sure Ironhide was sitting and not going anywhere before he turned his attention to Ratchet. "Well?" Ratchet typed in a quick sequence. Diagnostic results scrolled across the screen, Ratchet nodding slightly. He turned to face Prime, trying his best to not look confused. "He's low on energon but otherwise okay. He's still good to go." Prime nodded, disturbed by the lack of any findings. His thoughts were interrupted by Ironhide moving about. "So when does the team leave for Cybertron?" Ironhide was attempting to stand up again. He staggered forward, nearly falling. Ratchet ran over just as Prime caught him. "Ironhide . . . ." Prime didn't have the chance to say anything more. Wheeljack and First Aid walked in at that moment along with Brawn and Skyfire, diverting Prime's attention away from Ironhide. While Prime was distracted, Ratchet discreetly walked out of Repair Bay, Ironhide in tow. The older Autobot was very unsteady on his feet; for a moment Ratchet was afraid he'd fall and not be able to move any further without more assistance. His fear was unfounded; he was able to get Ironhide to the chargers without any further incidents.  
  
After he came to, Ironhide felt uneasy and on edge. He felt a strange desire to get to Cybertron as quickly as possible. Why, he didn't know. He just knew that he had to get to Cybertron. Once he was recharged, Ironhide returned to Repair Bay, followed by a very concerned Ratchet. Ironhide was grinning the entire way. Ratchet wondered what was up. "Ironhide!" Ironhide stopped, turning around to face him. He was still grinning. "What's the . . .?" Ratchet never finished his question. "Chromia. . . I haven't seen her since we learned that they were still alive. She's still on Cybertron." Ratchet had to admit he wasn't too surprised. He knew how Ironhide felt about Chromia. But he had a sinking feeling Ironhide was in for a big disappointment.  
  
Half an hour later, the team, minus Ironhide, was assembled in front of the Ark. Ratchet stood quietly, watching each member of the team. He was feeling nervous; of the five Autobots standing before him, only Wheeljack and Perceptor remained calm. Five minutes before, Ratchet and Prime had broken up another argument between Magnus and Ironhide. Now Ratchet hoped that the two would get along on the flight to Cybertron, and on the mission. The mission. Ratchet looked at Wheeljack and Perceptor. The three of them had a hard time convincing Optimus to keep Ironhide on as mission commander. Optimus had been hesitant but, as the three medical officers didn't have anything conclusive to keep Ironhide from going, he'd kept him on. Optimus and Ironhide joined them outside. Skyfire transformed into jet mode and the team boarded. Ratchet took one last and good look at Ironhide before he boarded the jet. To Ratchet, it seemed that Ironhide was in a very good mood. Though he couldn't explain it, he was glad; he felt the trip would be good for Ironhide. Skyfire took off into the night, leaving Ratchet and Optimus Prime alone in front of the Ark. "I hope sending him is the best thing, Ratchet." "It is, Prime. Chromia's still there." "What about her?" "Come on, Prime. You know as well as I do how Ironhide feels." Prime thought for a moment, then chuckled. "So that's why you fought so hard for him to go." Ratchet nodded, smiling a bit. "The trip will be good for him, Prime. I can feel it." Prime looked at Ratchet, and, for the first time, felt the same feeling. The trip would be good for Ironhide. Spike ran out at that moment. "Prime . . . ." He had to stop and catch his breath. "What is it, Spike?" "Elita-1 . . . she just . . . she just sent a communication. She doesn't. . . doesn't want Ironhide on Cybertron." "What? Why?" Prime was in shock. "She said. . . Chromia . . . she's having trouble. Blacking out. Collapsing." Spike finally caught his breath. "She doesn't want Ironhide there to see it." Prime stood there, chilled. He didn't know which was worse: The fact that he had sent Ironhide to Cybertron or the fact that both were under the same, mysterious ailment. He didn't have much time. Optimus ran back inside, to Teletran 1.  
  
Outside, Ratchet looked up, his gaze settling on two stars that were very close to each other. For some reason, he wasn't worried about Ironhide finding out about Chromia. Somehow, he felt things would work out and both would be fine. Ratchet walked back into the Ark, Spike along side him, and they talked quietly about other things.  
  
Optimus quickly secured a channel to Elita. The moniter blinked briefly, then Elita's image came on the screen. "Greetings, Optimus Prime. Did you receive my message?" "Yes, but not in time. Ironhide is in command of the team I've sent up. Elita, they're on their way to Cybertron now." Elita lowered her head. "I didn't want Ironhide here because of Chromia and whatever's ailing her. The bizzare thing is, she doesn't remember these incidents." Elita's words were all too familiar to Optimus. The tone in her voice echoed everything he felt. "Elita, Wheeljack and Perceptor are accompanying Ironhide. They're there to monitor him." "Why?" Elita-1 looked up at Prime. "Because Ironhide himself is having the same problem as Chromia. When the team gets there, pull Wheeljack and Perceptor aside and inform them of what's going on with Chromia." Elita nodded. "Yes, I'll do that. Thank you, Optimus. You've given me hope." She smiled warmly at him. There were some voices in the background, and Elita hung her head again, somewhat bashfully. "I've got to go now. Firestar and Moonracer need me." "I understand, Elita. If you need anything, don't hesitate. I'll be there as soon as possible." "I will, Optimus. Elita-1 out." The screen went blank. "Take care of them, Elita, and take care of yourself." Prime stood there for a few minutes, his head lowered.  
  
Aboard Skyfire, Ironhide sat quietly, thoughtfully staring out into space. A short distance away, Ultra Magnus watched Ironhide. He wasn't about to admit it just yet, but Ironhide had him concerned. He had been surprised when Prime told him Ironhide had specifically requested him. He had his misgivings about the entire mission but had agreed to come anyway. Ultra Magnus walked over to Ironhide. Ironhide heard the other walk up to him and turned around. He didn't recall why he asked for Ultra Magnus, but didn't regret it. Ultra Magnus sat down next to him. Neither of them said anything for some time. "Looking forward to seeing Chromia again?" The question wasn't malicious, merely curious. "Yes." They fell silent once more, each getting lost in his own thoughts. A short time later, Skyfire's voice interrupted them. "Ironhide, we're nearing Cybertron and our rendezvous point with Elita-1. We have permission to land. Making the descent now." The Autobots stood up as Skyfire made his landing on the surface.  
  
Elita-1 watched Skyfire land, Chromia, Moonracer, and Firestar at her side. Masking her discouragement, she walked forward to greet them.  
  
The meeting between the Autobots didn't go unnoticed. In a darkened room, a monitor showed everything. The Transformer watching smiled; the players were moving into place. Things were running smoothly, the plans were set and ready to be put into motion. Evil laughter echoed throughout the room.  
  
A few Earth hours later, the team from Earth was situated at the Female Autobots' headquarters. Both teams were assembled in front of Elita. She looked them over carefully and then paired them up, sending them out on their patrols. Before Wheeljack and Perceptor could leave, she called them off to the side. Ironhide and Chromia waited patiently for them. Once out of their earshot, Elita filled the two medics in on Chromia's condition and Prime's orders. Both nodded, then joined Ironhide and Chromia on their patrol. Elita sat down in a chair and radioed Optimus Prime.  
  
Ironhide and Chromia were walking in a very quiet section of Cybertron. Neither had much to say. In the days that the team had arrived from Earth, the two had spent as much time together as possible, even running patrols together. Neither one had any incidents but they were still monitored closely by Wheeljack and Perceptor. On this day, Ironhide held Chromia's hand as they walked about leisurely. They didn't need words; both were happy with the other's company. Their happiness was short-lived as they neared an abandoned building. A feeling of dread came over Ironhide. He couldn't explain it, couldn't shake it. He stopped walking and looked at the building. Chromia stopped walking as well. She also felt dread as she looked at the building. But she felt compelled to enter. In a daze, she walked into the building, unaware of Ironhide at her side. A few moments later, laser fire was heard.  
  
Wheeljack was feeling edgy. Ironhide and Chromia were overdue for their check ups and neither one had returned to the Femmes' Headquarters. He'd just picked up a comm link to radio the two when Elita walked in. If it were possible, she would've looked deathly pale. Wheeljack rushed over. "Elita, what is it?" "Optimus . . . is . . ." Her legs gave out on her. Wheeljack caught her as Perceptor walked in. Perceptor hurried over and the two medics lead her over to a chair. Wheeljack knelt in front of her. "Optimus is what, Elita?" "Optimus is on his way. The Decepticons . . . have been located." Wheeljack nodded. "How much longer before Prime gets here?" She took a breath. "A while yet." Elita looked around. "Where are Ironhide and Chromia?" "They're not back yet. I was just about to radio them actually." Elita nodded. "We'll give them a few moments longer then I'll send out a search team." Nodding their agreement, Wheeljack and Perceptor sat down.  
  
He couldn't move. A blue, misty haze obscured his sight. He was aware of another next to him, someone whom he cared deeply for and loved, but that was all. He felt himself being lulled into an unconscious state once more. His strength ebbing, he fell back into a black state.  
  
She couldn't explain it. The lack of movement bothered her but not nearly as much as the inert state of the one next to her. They were both in trouble and she knew it. Darkness called out to her, numbing her senses, causing her to relax. She complied.  
  
Elita began to panic. Ironhide and Chromia weren't back and Optimus had just radioed to tell her the shuttle was in Cybertron's orbit. She honestly didn't know how she was holding up. There was a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" Ultra Magnus stepped in. "Ready whenever you are, Elita." "I'm ready. Let's go." The two left to greet Optimus Prime.  
  
After the shuttle landed, the crew was greeted by Ultra Magnus and Elita. Prime was told about Ironhide and Chromia's disappearing as they headed for the Femme's base. Now Prime sat at a console, tapping his fingers impatiently on the board, and waiting for the search teams to come back.  
  
His mind began to scream at him. 'WAKE UP!' Groggily, he came out of it, taking a bit of interest in his surroundings. Shocked, he noticed the femme next to him and struggled futiley with his bonds. 'I've got to get out of here, and get her out, too.' His thoughts were interrupted by an evil laugh. A laugh he had not heard in a long time and had hoped to never hear again. He turned his head in that direction and felt the lifeforce drain from him.  
  
Moments later, the Autobot on the table was still. 'He put up quite the struggle,' the other thought. 'More than I had anticipated.' The mysterious Transformer walked into another room, where he had moved the femme. 'She is very similar to him. But I will still repeat the process. I have to be sure.' An evil grin appeared on the Transformer's face as he walked toward the femme.  
  
He was falling into madness. Colours and darkness mingled as he fell. He couldn't stop himself nor did he want to. Nothing mattered except for ending the nightmare. He only hoped that she would be there at the end. He fell further into the madness.  
  
'This turned out better than I had hoped for,' the Transformer's evil grin got bigger as he stared at the two unconscious ones before him. 'They're perfect.' He walked over to a monitor, typed in a sequence, and grabbed a long, slender rod. 'Yes, perfect indeed.' He laughed as he walked over to them.  
  
Optimus shook his head. 'This can't be happening. Where are they?' He looked at Elita as they searched through debris. He couldn't help but feel helpless. They had spent several Earth hours looking for Ironhide and Chromia but couldn't find any trace of them. Elita was on the verge of hysteria. She kept blaming herself for her friends' disappearance. If Optimus hadn't of shown up. . . if he hadn't shown up, she didn't know what might have happened. She noticed he was looking at her; somehow, she felt comforted by his presence and offered a small smile. Optimus caught the smile and cheered up a little bit. He took her hand in his, stopping his search for the moment. Elita felt comforted. He knew, he understood how she felt. He felt the same way. Needing no words, they began to move, to continue their search. Two screams arose, startling Optimus and Elita. "That. . . that sounded like. . ." "Ironhide and Chromia." Prime finished. They began running, Optimus radioing for Jazz, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus.  
  
Megatron stared with great interest at the building, the apparent source of the two Autobots' tortured screams. Soundwave, Starscream, Shockwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker landed next to him. "Soundwave, analysis." "As you command, Megatron." Soundwave ran a quick scan over the building. "Analysis complete. Three Transformers inside. Two Autobots. . ." Starscream interrupted. "Then let's go inside and join in the fun." "Negative." "What do you mean 'negative'?" "The building is protected by a force field. To attack is highly illogical." Shockwave interjected. He, too, had run a scan. "If there is a force field around it, then how did the Autobots get it?" Their discussion was interrupted by laser fire.  
  
The Transformer watched in glee as the Autobots and Decepticons engaged in battle. It wasn't what he had expected but he enjoyed watching the battle nontheless. But the battle became boring after a few moments and he turned his attention back to his two captives. 'Ah, good. They're conscious. Time for the next phase.' He walked towards them, leaving the monitor on the battle outside.  
  
Ironhide still couldn't believe what he was seeing. This Transformer was supposed to be dead but how he was alive, Ironhide couldn't guess. He didn't have much time to ponder. He felt himself falling back into darkness.  
  
Chromia watched in fascination through a hazy blur. She no longer felt any pain. Her optics shut and she felt herself floating in a white mist. Briefly, she wondered if Ironhide was experiencing what she was. I am. Surprised, she looked through the mist and saw Ironhide. How. . . ? I don't know. I really don't. He grinned at her. But it's wonderful here. Yes, it is. She returned the grin. So peaceful here. Nothing to disturb us. Nothing at all. He held out a hand to her and she took it. The mist swirled about them.  
  
The battle outside stopped. The silence that ensued disturbed Prime greatly. He privately feared that both Ironhide and Chromia were dead or close to it. He watched the Decepticons closely, wondering what they were going to do.  
  
From across th battlefield, Megatron watched the Autobots warily. With two of their kind nearby and injured, they were unpredictable. The attack had caught him unawares. He pondered what to do next when Prime interrupted his thoughts. "Megatron, return Ironhide and Chromia to us at once!" 'So those are the two Autobots in the building.' The revelation made Megatron all the more curious. He made a quick decision. "We do not have your precious Autobots, Prime. Decepticons, retreat." The Decepticons hastily flew off.  
  
"What was that all about, Prime?" "I'm not sure, Jazz. Right now let's focus on Ironhide and Chromia." The Autobots ran to the building.  
  
Later, the Autobots sat outside, looking defeated. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Firestar had joined them in their attempt to get in the building and free Ironhide and Chromia. Their attempts had been futile. Optimus sat away from them, gazing in a different direction. Elita approached him. "Optimus . . ." He looked at her. "Yes, Elita?" She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Elita sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "How are we going to get in, Elita?" "I don't know, Optimus. I don't know." They sat in silence.  
  
The Transformer watched the Autobots on his monitor. His face was cold and impassive. After a few seconds of it, he turned around and watched Ironhide and Chromia. Both were still unconscious but then he'd expected that. It displeased him momentarily, but he immediately got over it. He grinned evilly as he thought about the next phase of his plan.  
  
His head pounded once more. He couldn't ever recall feeling this . . . he was grasping for the word. A human term. Groggy, he believed. Groaning, he managed to lift himself by his hands but collapsed a few moments later. 'Why is it so hard to move?' he wondered. Outside, he heard voices, familiar voices. They sounded grief-stricken. He tried calling out to them but his own voice sounded weak to him. He tried to reach out a hand, but he was too weak, and it fell limply across another. Before his optics dimmed, he saw her lying next to him. A strange sense of comfort washed over him as he fell unconscious once more.  
  
Prime walked to the Femmes' Repair Bay, Elita right behind him. Ratchet walked out just as they reached their goal. "How are they doing?" The concern in his voice could hardly be contained. "It's too early to tell, Prime. I don't know what damage was done." Ratchet's tone was sullen. Prime nodded, then walked into Repair Bay, Elita now at his side. Perceptor and Wheeljack were running constant scans over the forms of Ironhide and Chromia. Their baffled looks told Prime that they didn't know, either. Ratchet stood next to Prime. He spoke quietly. "The only things that we're able to discern is that the physical damage was minimal and that they're both traumatized. By what, we don't know." "When will they come out of it?" An uncomfortable silence followed. Ratchet spoke up. "We don't know that, either. For all we know, they may never come out of it." Optimus and Elita felt despair wash over them as they watched their best friends slowly drift further into unconsciousness.  
  
The void was opening below him, a dark, yawning chasm ready to swallow him whole. Only he wasn't alone. Chromia was falling with him. He reached out to her, his hand barely touching hers. Fear gripped him. For a moment, she slipped out of his reach and he panicked. But she reached for him and their hands clasped together. Ironhide pulled her close to him, holding her tight. Just when Ironhide thought they were going to be falling forever, they landed gently in a lush, green paradise. Bewildered, they looked around. Around them were tall trees, pines and oaks. Flowers of various kinds and colours danced about their feet in a gentle breeze. The sky above them was bright blue, the sun shone bright, and not a puff of white was seen. To Chromia, everything was new and dazzling. She had never seen anything like this before. To her optics, everything appeared to be fragile and she didn't dare move for fear of damaging anything. "Ironhide. . ." Her grip on his hand tightened. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Dammit, NO!" Ratchet's cry brought Optimus and Elita running into Repair Bay. "What happened?" Prime demanded. "Their life signs just weakened. They may not last much longer, Prime." Optimus and Elita stood there, frozen.  
  
The two Autobots looked around again, still bewildered. "Ironhide, what is this place?" "It looks like . . . a place on Earth." "Earth? But it's so . . . colourful." Ironhide nodded, frowning. Something wasn't right . . .  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't, Prime," Wheeljack said wearily. "We can't discern what was done without running some scans. Unfortunately, we have to take them to Iacon or back to Earth. By moving them, we risk losing them before even getting them to Iacon or the Ark." "We'll have to risk it, Wheeljack. We can't stand by and watch them die. Ratchet, how soon can we get a transport ready?" "Not long, Prime." Elita had been listening quietly to the conversation, her optics on Ironhide and Chromia's still forms. She didn't want to lose either one of them. Her mind frantically searched for anything that might make their flight from Cybertron safter. It hit her and she turned back to face them. "Stasis pods." "What?" They looked at her, confused. "We have some stasis pods. I'mt not sure if they're still operational but we could put Ironhide and Chromia into two of them and transport them to either Iacon or to Earth. It would slow the process down, wouldn't it?" "It would," Ratchet looked at Prime. "It's better than just simply transporting them." "Then make it so. Ratchet, get a transport ready to carry the stasis pods. Wheeljack, get Ironhide and Chromia ready. I'll radio Perceptor and have him meet me and Elita. We'll get the stasis pods ready." Optimus and Elita took off as Ratchet and Wheeljack busied themselves with their tasks.  
  
No, something wasn't right. Ironhide could feel it. They were suppose to be on Cyberton, not Earth. "What do we do now?" Chromia's voice was curious. "I don't know." He still held her close. "This place . . . this place is beautiful!" She pulled away and held out her arms. She had never seen anything like the bright yellow ball in the sky. It felt warm and she smiled. Ironhide couldn't refrain from smiling. He took a hold of her hand. . .  
  
"We're ready, Prime." Optimus nodded his approval for them to get underway. Both groups of Autobots were waiting as Ironhide and Chromia were lifted up and placed into the stasis pods. Skyfire was on the surface, waiting for them. The stasis pods closed with a hiss. The Autobots lifted the pods up and carried them out of the Femmes' base.  
  
"What's happening?" Chromia looked around in horror. Before her, the flowers wilted and died as an onslaught of snow and ice interrupted the calm and tranquility. Ironhide shook his head, having no answers himself. He pulled her closer to him, trying to shelter her fromt he cold. The wind picked up and blew hard. It became a defeaning roar. "Is there a way to get out of this?" Chromia had to shout over the wind. "Maybe . . . in the trees . . ." His arms still around her protectively, he steered her towards the trees . . .  
  
The Autobots' progression didn't go unnoticed. On the same monitor, the Transformer watched. His face was still cold but his optics shone with excitement. 'This is going far better than I had planned! The final part should go off without a hitch!' He typed a sequence into a terminal and waited for the right moment to execute.  
  
The Decepticons also watched the progression. Megatron smirked. 'This will be their undoing.' "We attack as soon as Skyfire's in the air."  
  
The trees didn't offer them much shelter. The wind still bit at them. They could hardly see through the snow. She was on the verge of giving up. Chromia had never known cold like this before. Only Ironhide kept her going. But she felt he was on the verge of giving up, too. They were moving slower and slower with each step. They were on the verge of collapsing when the ground shook beneath their feet. Trees toppled over, nearly hitting them. Rocks started mingling in with the snow; they were sorely pressed to keep out of harm's way. They held onto each other tight. . .  
  
"Ultra Magnus, report!" "They're pressing us hard, Prime." "Ratchet, how are . . .?" "They're fine, Optimus. Damage is minimal." "Skyfire, maintain evasive maneuvers!" "Will do, Prime!" Ultra Magnus walked over to prime. Skyfire rocked with each blast the Decepticons delivered. "He can't take much more of this, Prime." "I know. We just have to hold out until Omega Supreme and the Aerialbots arrive. Not just for our sake, but for Ironhide and Chromia's as well." Ultra Magnus nodded. "How much longer before they arrive?" "I have no idea."  
  
The Decepticons relentlessly fired volley upon volley at Skyfire. "Keep it up! I want the two in the stasis pods alive!" "Megatron. Incoming: Autobots. Aerialbots and Omega Supreme." "So they're on their way to rescue their friends, eh? Constructicons, Stunticons! Go and greet our "guests." Show no mercy!"  
  
The Transformer watched the battle with little interest. He looked at another monitor. Two lines, nearly flat, danced across the screen. 'It's not time yet. Not yet. Just a little while longer. And then I can see the final results.' He smiled. 'Yes, the final results. And then I'll be done.' He turned back to the battle.  
  
"Prime, I can't take anymore." Prime sighed raggedly then looked at the crew. They were ready to fight. He hoped it wouldn't come down to it. "What happened to Omega Supreme and the Aerialbots?" "They were waylaid by the Decepticons."  
  
"Skyfire's down! Thundercracker, Soundwave, come with me. We're after the stasis pods. Eject Rumble and Frenzy. The rest of you, one we're clear, open fire!" "But what about the Autobots inside, Megatron? How will you get past them?" "Easy, Starscream. I'll . . ."  
  
Megatron's reply was cut short as a shuttle craft, with Autobot markings, began firing at them. Several Autobots emerged from it and began to fire rapidly at them. The shuttle glided next to Skyfire and the Protectobots emerged forth, forming Defensor and picking up the now battered and defenseless Skyfire. Defensor quickly fled the scene.  
  
The battle in space between the Autobots and Decepticons heated up drastically. Neither side seemed to gain an edge when suddenly Megatron called for a retreat, grinning as he did so. The Autobots were baffled. They were about to pursue when Prime radioed and ordered them back to Earth. They boarded the shuttle and headed back.  
  
The time was getting close. They weren't out of stasis yet but that didn't matter. He waited a long time for this, he could wait some more. He kept a close optic on the terminal.  
  
"There, you'll be feeling better in no time, Skyfire." "Thanks, Ratchet. I owe you one." Ratchet just smiled at the tall Autobot. Optimus and Elita walked into Repair Bay with Perceptor, Wheeljack, and First Aid. "We're ready to take them out of the stasis pods now." "Okay." The stasis pods were carried into Repair Bay by the teams from Cybertron. Ratchet and First Aid each walked up to one, opening the pods. Optimus walked up to Ironhide's and helped First Aid lift Ironhide out. The two prone Autobots were soon on the exam tables and their life systems on monitor. First Aid and Ratchet began.  
  
Megatron laughed. His plan had gone off without a hitch. Now all he had to do was wait. Soundwave walked up to him. "Is everything ready?" "Affirmative." "Excellent. Once we're back on Earth, we get the two Autobots. We'll make them work into our plans and then the Autobots will be terminated forever!" Megatron laughed once more.  
  
'It's time.' He couldn't have been any happier than what he was then. He executed the final step in his plans.  
  
Ratchet watched, in a weird combination of horror and fascination, as Ironhide and Chromia's life signs ceased. The scans had shown nothing but then theyhadn't gotten to the more serious levels. He still continued running his diagnostics. Ultra Magnus walked over to Ratchet, laying a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet, they're gone." Ratchet nodded numbly but didn't stop. He leaned closer to the monitor, catching something unusual. "Wait a minute. . ." Ultra Magnus leaned closer to see. "What is it, Ratchet?" "Soemthing weird. . . tracing the source now." Ultra Magnus turned to look at Optimus and Elita. Both were grief-stricken as they stood over the lifeless forms of Ironhide and Chromia.  
  
Everything had stopped. The snow, the earthquakes, the flying rocks, everything. It became black and he felt himself losing control over his senses. He became aware of a sound, a familiar sound. The ground beneath him was soft, wet, and grainy. He picked up some in his hand confirmed that it was sand. He reached out his other hand and it touched something metallic. A soft moan emanated from it and an arm fell across him. Confused and disoriented, he tried opening his optics but a bright light glared into them. Opting for a different approach, he listened to the other sound he had been aware of first. At first, he couldn't discern what it was. Then something hit his feet. Something cold and wet. 'The ocean. But how . . .?' His thoughts were interrupted by the one next to him. Another soft moan escaped her. Every limb felt heavy. She was aware of someone next to her and she felt herself being pulled close. Fighting through the haze, she was aware of who it was. Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her optics. After a while, she felt herself being lifted up into a sitting position, strong, comforting arms wrapping around her and holding her protectively. Chromia opened her optics and took stock of her surroundings. The same bright yellow ball was above her, the sky a lovely shade of blue, and before her was a pristine body of blue-green water. Beneath her were stranger golden brown particles. She felt warm all over. "Are we still on Earth?" Ironhide nodded, resting his chin against her forehead. "Does it ever get dark here?" "Yes." "Stars? Are there stars in the darkness?" "Yes. Plenty of stars and a moon." He kissed her forehead, pressing her closer to him. He couldn't think of a more perfect moment, a moment he wished would last forever. "What is that ball in the sky?" "The sun. It gives Earth the warmth it needs to survive." Warmth. Something that had been missing in her life for so long, ever since Optimus took a small group of Autobots with him to find a new energy source. She wouldn't have admitted it then, but she'd been torn apart when Ironhide went with Prime. But he was here with her now; that was all that mattered to her. She didn't know how they'd gotten there, nor did she care. Impulsively, she looked up, gazing directly into his optics, and kissed him. Surprised by this sudden move on her part, he returned the kiss. . . .  
  
"It's coming from Cybertron, Magnus." "Cybertron? Are you sure?" "Definitely. Why it wasn't detectable before, I can't say." Ratchet and Ultra Magnus spoke in hush tones, not wishing to disturb Elita, Optimus, or anyone else in Repair Bay for that matter. "Is there a way to block it?" "I'm not sure. I'll have to figure out what was done, why it wasn't detectable before, and if it's even possible to block. That's gonna take time that we don't have." Ultra Magnus nodded, watching the monitor thoughtfully. "If we went to Cybertron and destroyed the source there, would it be possible to revive Ironhide and Chromia?" "More than possible, Magnus. From what I've been able to gather from this, they'll revive before we even get back." Ultra Magnus turned his attention back to Optimus and Elita. They stood away from everyone else, too grief-stricken to offer comfort. "But getting permission will be difficult." Magnus almost sighed, returning his gaze to Ratchet. Ratchet gazed at the monitor for a few moments, a small triumphant smile spreading across his face. "We won't have to. I've just figured out how to block it."  
  
The Decepticons stood before Megatron. He gazed at each of them, smiling as he did so. "Decepticons, to the Ark!" There was a tremendous cheer as the Decepticons took off.  
  
'It's almost complete.' He typed in a sequence. He smiled as he saw how far they had progressed. 'I was wrong. It is complete. But they are still progressing further. This is definitely more than what I could have dreamed of!' The Transformer typed another sequence and executed it immediately. He then left the room, never to return again.  
  
The water came crashing down upon them, but they didn't care. For the moment, the universe as they knew it ceased to exist. Ironhide held Chromia in his arms, wishing he didn't have to ever let her go. The sun began to sink, setting the sky on fire. . . .  
  
He didn't understand why they died. As he ran through the Ark, dazedly, Optimus was barely aware of what the other Autobots were saying: Decepticons . . . attacking . . . Explosions rocked the place, but Prime barely noticed. He ran outside and joined in repelling the Decepticons.  
  
Ratchet desparately tried to maintain power to the systems in Repair Bay. 'Come on, just stay online a little longer.' Blast after blast hit the Ark, finally knocking all systems offline except Teletran-1 and plunging Repair Bay into darkness. "Teletran, this is Chief Medical Officer Ratchet. I need all back up power to Repair Bay." The lights flickered and came back on. Ratchet punched in various sequences. Just as he was about to execute his plan, he felt a blast hit him in the side. Shocked, he turned around to see Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave standing there. Shockwave had his laser trained on him while Megatron and Soundwave picked up the two inert forms of Ironhide and Chromia. Rage flooded through him and he charged Shockwave. "NO!" A punch from Shockwave sent him flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Megatron laughed. "Now, to find out what was so special about these two." The three Decepticons exited, their objective obtained.  
  
About one hundred miles away from the Ark stood Astrotrain and Starscream. Both were getting anxious. "They should have been back by now." "Relax, Starscream. They'll be here soon enough." Starscream started to say something more when Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave landed. "Astrotrain, transform. We have what we came for. Soundwave, radio the rest of the Decepticons and order them back to headquarters." "As you command, Megatron." Shockwave took Chromia from Soundwave as Astrotrain transformed. Ironhide and Chromia were put in and the Decepticons took to the air, Soundwave issuing the order to return to base.  
  
Darkness. It was no stranger to him. It enveloped him completely, penetrating his thoughts and his vision but he no longer felt any fear. He shut his optics, making the darkness complete . . . .  
  
"Soundwave, analysis." "All systems functional." "Why were they . . .?" "Unknown." Starscream, Soundwave, Megatron, Shockwave, and Hook looked at the still forms of Ironhide and Chromia. They had put monitors of all kinds on the two. As soon as the Decepticons had, the monitors had shown a small trace of life in both Autobots. The traces since then had grown. "But they were dead, weren't they?" "Affirmative." "What is their condition now?" Megatron was truly curious. "Both are in stasis lock." "Is there a way to bring them out of it?" "Negative." Megatron sat there, pondering. He knew it wouldn't take long for the Autobots to recover and come after their two comrades. He turned to Soundwave and Hook. "Prepare them for transport once again. The Autobots will be here before too long. This will be no place for them once that happens." All but Soundwave looked at him curiously but carried out his orders. In about an hour, the two were transported to another base of operations.  
  
Once the Decepticons had beat a retreat, Optimus and Elita walked to Repair Bay. As they approached, they heard a groan. Rushing forward, they saw a wounded Ratchet coming to his senses. The Repair Bay was in shambles, and the bodies of Ironhide and Chromia were gone. Optimus ran over to help Ratchet up. "Prime, Ironhide and Chromia . . . " "We'll get them back, Ratchet. We won't let the Decepticons . . . ." "Prime, there's a chance that they are still alive. But . . ." Ratchet wasn't able to say anymore; he nearly fell unconscious again. Ultra Magnus and First Aid entered as Optimus set Ratchet on an exam table. While First Aid worked, Ultra Magnus walked out with a dazed Prime and Elita. "It can't be. . ." "What can't be, Prime?" "Ironhide and Chromia. Ratchet said there was a chance that they were still alive." "It is, Prime. Before the Decepticons attacked, Ratchet isolated the problem and began working on blocking it." Prime looked in shock at Ultra Magnus. They had a chance to live again. Only they were in the hands of the enemy. "Then we go and get them back." Elita's voice cut through his thoughts. "Yes. Round up every uninjured Autobot. Have them assemble in front of the Ark. We leave as soon as everyone is ready." Ultra Magnus nodded, then left to carry out his orders. "Soon, Elita, they'll be back with us." "Yes. And this nightmare will be over."  
  
"Soundwave." "Yes, Megatron?" "What is the status of the two Autobots?" "Still in stasis lock. But not for much longer." 'Not much longer?' he mused. 'Time to get some answers then.' "I'm on my way. Megatron out." Megatron walked to where the two Autobots were being held.  
  
It wasn't much for a Repair Bay, but, for a temporary base, it was more than sufficient. That didn't stop Hook from occasionally looking around in disdain. 'We could do more to these two on Cybertron than what we could here,' he thought as he returned his gaze to the still forms. They weren't restrained to the tables. Hook thought that odd at first, but he wasn't going to question Megatron's motives. "How much sooner, Soundwave?" Megatron's voice startled Hook out of his thoughts. He hadn't heard the Decepticon leader come in. Soundwave was about to answer "Unknown" when both Autobots stirred and moaned softly. "They are regaining consciousness now. Running analysis." "Excellent," Megatron smiled. Crossing his arms, he leaned back and waited patiently for Soundwave's results.  
  
Ironhide was the first one to open his optics. At first, he couldn't make out anything because of a glare blinding him. "Well, well, well. . ." Hearing Megatron's voice, Ironhide tried to sit upright, but his arms wouldn't support him. He collapsed back, trying to get his optics to focus. "Tell me, Autobot, what happened on Cybertron?" Cybertron. His thoughts raced. He recalled being there, and then entering a building, but after that it was hazy. He managed to get his voice unit working. He voiced the first thing that came to his mind. "Where am I?" "You're in a temporary base of ours on Earth. Now tell me, what happened on Cybertron?" Earth. Cybertron. A brief image came to him. A sandy beach, the sky on fire . . . Laser fire in a dark room. Chromia hitting the ground before he did. A tall figure looming over them. A very familiar face . . . Ironhide writhed and screamed as the fragments of thoughts came to him. His head pounded as he felt fear and darkness overwhelm him. He felt his arms being restrained. He went limp and whimpered softly as more fear overtook him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feelings of vulnerability. The whole world shook and spun around him, reality mingling with old memories and fantasy. Losing control, Ironhide choked, energon leaking from the corners of his mouth. Chromia watched in horror as Ironhide writhed in agony, the Decepticons forcefully restraining him. She climbed down from the table, ready to fight. Before she could move too far, two hands clamped down on her shoulders, pulling her back. She turned to see Soundwave restraining her. She tried to break free, but to no avail; she was too weak. Soundwave simply lifted her up and set her back on the examining table. "Soundwave. . ." Soundwave and Chromia looked at Megatron. "Yes, Megatron?" "Do we have anything for relaxation available?" "Affirmative." "Good. We need to get this Autobot relaxed." Megatron's gaze fell on Chromia as he spoke. Soundwave left as Megatron approached her. Gently cupping her chin with one hand, he gazed into her optics, as if searching for something. She stared defiantly at him. "There's something special about you two and I intend to find out what it is. I'll ask you as I asked Ironhide. What happened on Cybertron?" She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" He held his anger in check. "On Cybertron there was an abandoned building with a forcefield around it. Now, I know that it wasn't us. And it wasn't the Autobots, either. Something went on in that building and I'd like to know what happened, my dear." Still confused, Chromia looked at Ironhide once more. Soundwave had injected a type of drug into him and he was visibly relaxing, his choking almost non-existant. Her expression softened, she looked at Megatron. "I don't know what happened. One moment we were walking on Cybertron and now we're here." "Soundwave. . ." "All memories are being blocked. Source: Cybertron." Megatron looked at Soundwave, curious. "Cybertron?" Soundwave nodded. Megatron stood there, thoughtful. "Unblock them." "As you command, Megatron."  
  
The base rocked as it took hit after hit. The Decepticons were doing all they could do to repel the Autobots and keep the base from being flooded, but to no avail. In a few short moments, the base was crippled, water slowly flooding in. Optimus Prime watched as a small detachment made its way to Deceptibase. The team entered. Thirty minutes later, the team emerged with two struggling Decepticons. Optimus met them halfway. "Where are . . .?" "Not here, Prime. With the exception of these two, the base was deserted." He looked at the two Decepticons, Rumble and Frenzy. They looked back at him, defiant. "Autobots, back to Headquarters. Maybe we can locate Ironhide and Chromia from there." He turned to leave, the Autobots trailing behind him with their two prisoners.  
  
"Soundwave, are we ready?" "Affirmative, Megatron." He, Megatron, and Hook were standing over Ironhide and Chromia. As a precaution, they had strapped Chromia down, then attached helmets to both of them. Attached to the helmets were wires that lead to a computer console. "Then commence the procedure." Soundwave walked over to the console, typed in a sequence and then put a similar helmet on himself. The machine fired up as Soundwave began to concentrate his telepathic powers on opening the blocked doors of Ironhide and Chromia's minds. . .  
  
The sun was shining bright, waves crashing on the shore, and not a cloud in the sky. Soundwave was bewildered; this was most unusual. On the beach he saw Ironhide and Chromia holding each other, observing the sun as it went down, setting the sky on fire. The two looked at him, standing up as they did so. They spoke in unison, their voices theirs but one. "What is it that you seek?" Soundwave considered the question for a moment. "Answers." "Answers to what?" They looked at him, somewhat smug. Soundwave paused before answering. "What is so special about you?" "That answer does not lie here nor will it. There is more you seek." "Yes." Ironhide and Chromia collapsed to their knees, holding their heads with their hands. . .  
  
Hook injected relaxant into Chromia before injecting more into Ironhide. He looked at Soundwave. The Communications Officer was still, relaxed. Hook and Megatron watched on. . .  
  
Soundwave watched, horrified at what he was witnessing. Ironhide and Chromia were restrained on two lab tables, wires everywhere. A heated iron rod, about ten feet in length, connected them in their sides. Both were in excrutiating pain. A dark figure loomed over them. Soundwave stared at the back of the Transformer as Ironhide looked at the face, recognition lighting his optics. Soundwave looked at the lone figure, taking in what he saw: a black torso and body armor, black helmet, the rest white. As if he were aware of Soundwave's presence he turned and looked at him, an evil grin on his face. The Autobot insignia on his chest stared at Soundwave. "Is this what you seek?" The voices he heard belonged to Ironhide and Chromia. Numbly, he nodded. Quickly, Soundwave retreated from their minds . . .  
  
Ironhide and Chromia remained still as Hook unrestrained them and Soundwave reported what he saw to Megatron. Megatron looked at the two Autobots, his expression thoughtful. "Hook. . ." "Yes, Megatron?" "Bring Ironhide out of it. I want to know who that mysterious Autobot is and why he chose Ironhide and Chromia out of all the Autobots." "As you command, Megatron." "Soundwave, were Rumble and Frenzy captured, as planned?" "Yes, Megatron." "Good. Notify them to tell Optimus Prime where his two Autobots will be found. You know the location of where they'll be taken next. I want Ironhide in my quarters as soon as he's awake and capable of conversation." "Yes, Megatron." Megatron turned and left.  
  
Optimus looked at Rumble and Frenzy, his expression weary. Their expressions were still defiant. As if they heard something that he did not, they nodded their heads, their expressions changing. Wary, Optimus stood up. "I'll ask one more time, you two. Where are Ironhide and Chromia?" They looked at each other then back at Prime. Rumble answered. "If we tell you, will you let us go?" Prime considered for a moment. "Only if they're there." "Okay. They're in Washington. On Mount Rainier." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure. I was there when Megatron transported them there!" Optimus thought for a moment then called Ratchet into his office.  
  
"Who was that Autobot?" Megatron stared at Ironhide. If the information Megatron had on the mysterious Autobot rattled Ironhide, he wasn't letting it show. Megatron didn't blame him for not telling who the Autobot was, but it didn't improve his temper. He strode over to Ironhide and punched him in the jaw. Ironhide lifted his head, defiance on his face. "Tell me, who was that Autobot?" "Why do you want to know?" Megatron met Ironhide's optics. "I'm curious as to why an Autobot would do such a thing. Especially to you and Chromia. I would think Optimus and Elita would make much more suitable subjects than you and Chromia. Now, you can tell me who that Autobot is and where I might find him. Or I can have Soundwave look. Either way, I'll find out who he is and what he actually did to you and Chromia. The choice is yours, Ironhide." Ironhide sat there for a moment, considering his options. With a defeated look, he hung his head. "All right, I'll tell you." "Excellent." Megatron pressed a key. "Soundwave." "Yes, Megatron?" His voice came over the Intercom. "Report to me at once." "As you command, Megatron." Megatron looked at Ironhide. "Now, I believe you were going to give me the identity of that Autobot." Ironhide nodded weakly. "Mistrunner. His name's Mistrunner." "How come I've never seen him before?" Ironhide looked at Megatron once more. "Because he's dead." Soundwave entered at that moment. "What do you mean, "dead"? "He was believed to be dead, Megatron. Killed in a raid a long time ago, long before Optimus was leader. Satisfied?" Megatron looked at Soundwave. Soundwave nodded. Megatron pressed the key once more. "Hook. . ." "Yes, Megatron?" "Take Ironhide to the brig and get a transport ready. We leave in one Earth hour."  
  
Chromia was worried. She and Ironhide were in enemy hands and Primus only knew what they were doing to him. She sat in the cell, her arms wrapped around her knees, memories flooding her mind. She looked up when she heard footsteps outside the cell. Hook pressed a button and unceremoniously shoved Ironhide into the cell. Chromia rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" Ironhide winced a little. "Yeah, I'm all right. Blasted Cons." He sat up before looking at her. "What about you? Are you all right?" She nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, I'm okay." Looping an arm through his, she sat next to him. "What do we do now?" "We wait."  
  
Despite the reason why they were there, Elita couldn't help but think that Mount Rainier and the surrounding area was lovely. Keeping her guard up, she stood next to Optimus as they watched and waited for Megatron to appear with Ironhide and Chromia. "Shouldn't be much longer now." "You're right, Prime. It won't be much longer!" Megatron's voice ripped through the silence. The Autobots turned, weapons readied as the Decepticons emerged from the woods, Ironhide and Chromia nowhere in sight. "Where are Ironhide and Chromia, Megatron?" "Safe, for the moment. Where are Rumble and Frenzy?" "Right here." Brawn and Cliffjumper walked forward with the two bound Decepticons. Megatron looked at Skywarp and Thundercracker, who turned and disappeared into the surrounding forest. "Here's the deal, Prime. We release Ironhide and Chromia to you at the same time you release Rumble and Frenzy to us. I have no desire for a confrontation today." 'No desire for a confrontation?' Prime mused. 'Whatever Ironhide and Chromia had must be catchy.' "Agreed." Ratchet, First Aid, and Ultra Magnus stepped forward, ready to escort Rumble and Frenzy to the Decepticons. They were prepared to carry Ironhide and Chromia back to the Autobots, when Skywarp and Thundercracker walked back, Ironhide and Chromia between them. Chromia was looking around. The Autobots were in shock. When they'd learned that Ironhide and Chromia had a chance at life again, they'd expected to revive them back at the Ark. To see them alive and walking was nothing short of mind-boggling.  
  
Optimus looked at Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, nodding for them to take the prisoners forward. With a nudge, Rumble and Frenzy walked forward. With Skywarp and Thundercracker right behind them, Ironhide and Chromia walked forward. The two groups met halfway, Rumble and Frenzy returning to the Decepticons and Ironhide and Chromia returning to the Autobots. The Autobots were turning to leave when Megatron called to Ironhide. "By the way, thanks for the information you gave me, Ironhide. I'm sure it will be most useful." He laughed. Ironhide scowled as the Autobots left.  
  
A few hours later, Ironhide and Chromia were walking out of Repair Bay and heading towards Prime's office. Ironhide was still scowling. "Relax, Ironhide." "I'm trying." "Yeah, I can tell." She smiled impishly at him. He caught her smile and scowled even more, though a faint smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Without even thinking about it, his hand clasped hers.  
  
"What was the information Megatron wanted?" Prime's voice was calm but it didn't stop Ironhide from flinching . . . or feeling even worse for giving the information out. "The name to an Autobot, believed to be deceased." Optimus looked at him, curious. "Believed to be deceased? Who is this Autobot?" "Mistrunner." Ironhide felt uncomfortable talking about Mistrunner. It must have been obvious to Prime because he sat in front of Ironhide, kindness and understanding on his face. "I never heard of him. What happened to him?" Ironhide hesitated for a moment. "He died while we were on a raid in Decepticon territory. The structure we were in wasn't stable to begin with but Mistrunner said it was. Sentinel Prime believed him. It didn't last under fire. We retreated, barely making it out. Mistrunner had stayed." "He wasn't one you got along with, was he?" Ironhide stood up and turned away from Optimus. Chromia watched silently, her face and optics sad. "Ironhide?" Optimus stood up, tensing a bit as he watched his friend. Ironhide sighed. "No, I didn't get along with him." Optimus waited patiently for him to continue. "Tell him, Ironhide. Tell him what you told me." Chromia's voice was soft. Ironhide sighed once more. "He was insane, Prime. It didn't matter what the cost was, if it achieved his goal, he didn't care. He kept yelling at us as we retreated to get back in there and fight, even though the 'Cons were retreating themselves. He didn't care about the fact that the building was falling on his head, he just wanted a victory." He faced Optimus. "Not all of the Autobots I've encountered during the war have been like the youngsters we've got now. . . " His voice trailed off and he hung his head. "I'd rather not talk about this anymore, Prime." Prime nodded. "I understand, Ironhide. Just one more thing." Ironhide looked at Optimus, pain on his face. "Yes, Prime?" "Why do you think Megatron wanted to know about Mistrunner?" Optimus felt guilty for asking, especially seeing the pain on Ironhide's face. "Mistrunner was the one who held me and Chromia captive, Prime. He plans on finding out if Mistrunner is actually dead." The pain on Ironhide's face deepened. "Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore." 'This isn't right,' thought Prime. 'This isn't like Ironhide. But what can I do?' He couldn't stop from feeling guilty when he looked at Ironhide. 'What is it about Mistrunner that's causing Ironhide so much pain?' "Ironhide, whatever is bothering you, please tell me. I'm your friend." "It's best left unsaid, Prime." Optimus got up, then slammed his fist onto his desk. "Dammit, Ironhide, it's not best left unsaid. Why won't you trust me and talk to me about this?" He was sorry as soon as he said it. The pain on Ironhide's face deepened more than what Optimus thought it could. Chromia stared at Optimus, shocked. "I think I'd better go, Prime." He turned abruptly and headed out the door. "Ironhide, I'm. . . ." Ironhide was gone. ". . . sorry." Optimus looked at Chromia helplessly. She shook her head. "You had to blow up at him, didn't you?" "No, I didn't. I'm sorry, Chromia. I don't know what else to do. There's something more that he's not telling me." "Give him time, Optimus. Not all memories are good. This was something he wanted to forget." "But why, Chromia?" "I can't say, Optimus. It's not my place. Excuse me." Optimus nodded, and she left. Elita walked in as he slumped into his chair. "Everything okay, Optimus?" "No, I'm afraid not. I blew up at Ironhide, not meaning to." Elita sighed as she sat next to him. "So go talk to him." Optimus looked at her. She nodded and they both walked out of his office, in search of Ironhide.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, have you seen Ironhide?" Ultra Magnus looked up from his work. "Yeah, I saw him with Chromia about five minutes ago. I heard her asking about a tour of the base." "Then they could be anywhere. Thanks, Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus nodded and resumed working. Optimus and Elita continued walking. "Now where?" "I don't know, Elita. Follow their tracks, I suppose."  
  
"So this is . . . " Chromia looked around, a bit bewildered. "I know. It's not much but it works." "Actually, it's larger than what I had on Cybertron." Ironhide grinned mischievously. "I know." She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Now what?" She looked at him, her optics shining. He smiled warmly at her before pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"Soundwave, report." "No sign of the Autobot." Megatron stood there, thoughtful. "Where would the other location for this Mistrunner be, Soundwave?" Soundwave hesitated. "According to my scan on Ironhide, Decepticon territory." "Decepticon territory?" Starscream looked dubious. "Affirmative. Near Darkmount." Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave took off towards Darkmount.  
  
Night had fallen in Oregon. Ironhide was stretched out on his recharge berth, Chromia at his side. She was resting peacefully. For some reason, he couldn't relax. His mind turned over the events that had brought them where they were now. What exactly was done to him and Chromia, he wasn't sure. One day, he'd find out but for now they were together and that's all that mattered to him. 


End file.
